


Earrings and a Snapback

by mmmarie



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: !!!!!, AND IM SO HAPPY, AND THEYRE CUTE AND GAY, ITS VERY FLUFF, Language, M/M, and a little angsty, sorry it's kind of ooc at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmarie/pseuds/mmmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is used hiding who he is and dealing with his problems on his own. A rainy walk to a soccer game interrupts his solitude and changes everything he has ever learned about coping.</p><p>AU where Ian isn't out yet during the game. During one of the routes in the game, honestly I haven't decided yet but it sure isn't the Hidden Block route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking to the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, I'm writing this AN on December 1st. Just wanna say this chapter is kind of silly; I didn't expect to make this into a full-blown series. I'm planning on writing more chapters for sure, and you'll definitely see my writing improve over time as I actually start trying to have these guys act thoughtfully and in character. Anyway, please enjoy! Look forward to more installments as time goes on <3

With one arm slung around Ian's shoulder, Luke slowly made his way out of Bluebell House. Under the grey clouds that this morning held, the two started off in the direction of the soccer field. All of the guys from Normal Boots and Hidden Block were meeting up to watch Asagao's first official soccer game of the year together.

Luke bounced a little with each step he took. "I'm so freakin' excited, man," he cried, grin spread across his face. "I heard PBG's been practicing like crazy to prep for this."

His neck was stretched and pulled up and down with each enthusiastic bob Luke made, and Ian was seriously getting fed up. "Dude - stop - you're - kill - ing - me," he managed to spit out, his entire body quaking as a result of Luke's excitement. But before he could even attempt to push Luke away, Luke pressed his face up against Ian's so that his right hand could readjust the bill of his hat with his other hand held onto the back. A soft shade of red spread over Ian's nose and cheeks. He furrowed his brow, closed his eyes, and sighed before reopening them.

Laughing, Luke replied, "Fine, okay, I won't bounce around so much anymore." He looked down at Ian, who was staring straightforward, refusing to make eye contact his Luke, as heat still remained on his face. Realizing he must have just crossed some kind of line, Luke dropped his playful smile. Then, removing his arm from around Ian, he cleared his throat. "Hey... Sorry, Ian." As he said these words, the first few drops of a spring shower fell onto their heads. Little beads of water ran down Luke's hat, but they remained in Ian's hair and sparkled in the last bit of sun that poked through the heavy clouds.

Ian folded his arms and stared at his feet as he walked. "For what?" He paused, then said, "Don't try to answer that."

Luke scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say to break the tension. Before he could come up with anything, Ian muttered, "Anyway, why are you so excited for PBG's playing? Jeff's on the team too, I mean... Would it kill you to root for your own team?"

"I mean, they both play on the same team for Asagao, so..." Luke started. Ian just shook his head.

"It's just a scrimmage game though. The team will be pitted against each other, and considering that they're both captains, they'll likely be on different teams."

Before Luke could respond, the rain began to fall harder. "I didn't realize it would be raining like this," he said, holding a hand out to collect a small pool of water in his palm. Then, a gush of wind blew by, and Luke, even with the warmth of his club jacket, shivered, and he ran his hands up and down his arms.

Ian sighed, flipped open his messenger bag, and pulled out a purple umbrella. By now, Luke and Ian were walking at a bit of a distance from each other, due to the awkward occurrence from moments ago. So, after opening it up, Ian held the umbrella above himself only. But after a few seconds, he turned and looked at Luke expectantly.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Ian, unsure of what he wanted. Sighing, Ian motioned for Luke to move closer to him. "You'll catch a cold if you walk out in the rain like that."

Gladly, Luke stepped closer to Ian, and they walked in step together. To the right of them was a line of trees, which obscured the view of the field to them. They were about to reach the end of the row, where they would finally see the field.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Luke. If they could see the field, then... the guys on the field would be able to see them.

Luke brushed his eyes over to Ian, who was looking the other way, his ears a strong tint of red. Looking to the hand that held the umbrella, Luke saw Ian's fist clenched to the handle, clinging onto the umbrella for dear life. Skirting his gaze downward, Luke also saw that Ian's legs were shaking as he walked. Then, Luke realized something.

Ian wasn't wearing his club jacket! Or any jacket at all!

Luke's face fell. Poor Ian was probably freezing, and Luke had the audacity to be cold even though he had his club jacket. Imagine if the guys saw them like this... Ian, basically a human Popsicle, valiantly carrying his umbrella for the two of them, still taking care of Luke, and Luke being worthless, warm, and comfortable with receiving gain from Ian's suffering. He would look like a complete jerk!

He had to fix this.

So, Luke placed a hand over Ian's on the handle of the umbrella. Ian, eyes wide, turned to Luke. Rubbing a thumb over Ian's knuckles, Luke said, "I can help warm you up, man." A blush crept up Ian's neck and his shocked expression turned into an angry one.

He pulled his umbrella back and yelled, "Luke, what the _fuck_?"

Luke stopped in his tracks, reflecting Ian. "Wh-what? I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to upset you or anything, for real. I was just trying to make it so that I wasn't being so much of a -"

Ian buried his head in his hand that wasn't carrying the umbrella. "Dude, what if someone saw you do that?! "

"I mean, I... I just wanted to support you in front of everyone."

"Support me?" Ian shrieked, pulling his head out from the cradle of his palm. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I didn't want anyone to know... I thought I could get through high school without anyone knowing... But somehow, you found out. How did you find out? Or is it just obvious?"

Luke shook his head, desperation covering his face. "Ian, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong?"

Dumbfounded, Ian responded, "You, you don't know?"

"Know what?!"

The two boys stared at each other as a bolt of lightning flashed through the clouds. Rain poured down, drenching Luke, while Ian remained remotely dry under his umbrella, save for his tears.

Ian sniffled, wiped his eyes, and kept walking. "I don't want to tell you." After a moment, he added, "No. I don't want to tell anyone."

Luke grabbed Ian's wrist to prevent him from going any further.

"Hey, let go!" Ian yelled, using his free hand to scratch at Luke's.

They had just reached the edge of the trees. Luke looked over Ian's shoulder, not knowing whether he should get one of the guys to help him get Ian to open up. But he still couldn't quite see the field yet. And after looking in Ian's eyes, he saw that this was something he would have to find out on his own anyway.

"No, Ian," Luke said calmly. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." He searched Ian's eyes for some kind of hint as to what was going on, but he got nothing. "Is someone bullying you?"

Ian dropped his free hand and looked down. "No. But if people find out about this, they might." Then he pushed his hand into his face again, and mumbled, "You might, even."

"Come on, man. You don't give me enough credit. Nothing could change our friendship."

Ian shook his head furiously. "You seriously just don't get it." Then he looked up at Luke tentatively. "Please... Don't make me tell you."

Luke dropped Ian's wrist, and shook his head. "Fine. But you have to tell me after the game."

"That's not fair," Ian said, rubbing his wrist.

Luke didn't respond.

The two took a few more steps and, finally, they could see the field. But to their surprise, no one was there.

"What? All of that and no one else is even here yet?" Ian complained.

Luke pulled out his phone and checked his messages. There was one from last night from Jeff.

_Hey man, moved the date for the scrimmage to Monday after school! Apparently it's supposed to rain and be cold as hell, and no one on the soccer team really wants to start off the year by getting sick, haha_

Sighing, Luke presented the screen to Ian. Neither of them checked their texts too often. It caused a lot of problems.

Ian ran a hand through his hair, and said with an air of false-disappointment, "Well, that sucks. Guess it's time to go back to the dorm."

Frowning, Luke responded, "Nice try, but we're not going anywhere until you tell me about this problem of yours."

"Argh!!" Ian grumbled. "Why do you care so much! It's none of your business!"

Luke put a hand on Ian's shoulder. "If you're so worried about it, then it's absolutely my business. Ian, you're my friend. You can tell me anything."

Looking at Luke's hand, Ian exhaled. "You're not gonna let me go until I tell you, huh?"

"That's right."

Ian took his umbrella and shoved it in Luke's hand. Then, he looked down, and buried his face in his hands. He shivered a little, but took a deep breath, stilling himself. Finally, he looked back up, but to the side, avoiding Luke's eyes.

"Luke..." Ian started.

Holding his breath, Luke listened.

Ian bit his lip, then closed his eyes, and sighed. "I'm gay."

Luke's mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered, and, dropping the umbrella to the side, wrapped his arms around Ian's shoulders. Slowly, Ian raised his own arms and hugged him back. He was freezing just a second ago, but now... Ian felt like he would never be cold again. Luke was so warm...

Luke, voice slightly trembling, said, "Ian, we'd never judge you for that. This doesn't change a thing. I still love you, man."

Ian squeezed Luke and dug his head into Luke's shoulder. "Sh...shouldn't you, like... add no-homo to the end of that statement or something?" Despite his genuine relief, he still had to crack a joke.

Luke released Ian and tilted his head back, laughing. "Come on, I'm not _that_ much of a frickboy."

Ian smiled weakly at Luke's insistence against swearing while Luke bent over to pick up the umbrella and slapped Ian on the back. Carrying the umbrella this time, Luke led Ian back to their dorms, his head buzzing all the while.

Little did Ian know, he wasn't the only one questioning his sexuality.


	2. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke wakes up late and almost misses class.

8:23.

That's what the clock read when Luke woke up that morning, just seven minutes shy of the beginning of first period.

"Shoot," he hissed, under his breath. He looked over the bed opposite of him - empty. Ian had already left for class, it seemed.

Luke shot up, looking down at the desk he had fallen asleep at last night. Thank god he was just proofreading his paper; at least he had something to hand in, even though it might have some grammatical errors. He stuffed his papers, notebooks, and pencils into his bag as quickly as he could, deciding that he should skip changing (he had fallen asleep in his uniform from yesterday, and sometimes you have to sacrifice consistent cleanliness in an academic career). In just 2 minutes, he had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and he was out the door.

He half run, half dug through his bag for a piece of gum to hide his morning breath. Readjusting his snapback fixed any hair issues he might have had. He thought for a moment; anything else he had to do?

The only other thing would have been waking up Ian. As roommates, the two decided that the one who wakes up first would wake the other up. Usually, Luke wakes up first, but that spontaneous paper on the economy of MMORPGs changed that this morning.

But he didn't have to do that, because Ian was already out of the room. Still, Luke wondered, why hadn't Ian woken him up?

Maybe he had to make last minute adjustments to his paper when he woke up, and he had no time to spare?

Then a memory shook itself through Luke's mind, as he suddenly remembered what had happened a few days before... Ian coming out to Luke.

How could he forget! Ever since that Saturday, Ian had been acting paranoid as hell. Yesterday, at the made up scrimmage game, Ian had been watching Luke with wide eyes, and he even interrupted him a few times. It wasn't like Ian to butt into a conversation; in fact, he didn't really talk that often at all. But he was acting like he didn't trust Luke to keep his mouth shut about Ian's sexuality. It was frustrating to Luke that Ian didn't trust him, but even more frustrating was that Luke felt like he was helpless. He felt like Ian would keep stressing over this, and Luke would never be able to help him feel any better about it.

Well, at least it didn't seem to be affecting Ian's academics, Luke thought. Asagao was an intense school, and if grades started lacking, you were out... Unless, of course, you had enough money to bribe the administration to keep you there. Ian didn't, but he was a smart guy who kept his grades afloat, so there was no reason to worry.

Luke thought about all this and just about wrapped up his thoughts as he jumped up the stairs to the third floor of the school.

Walking through his classroom's door just as the bell rang, Luke handed his paper to Miss Shizuka, who gave him a look of slight dissatisfaction and muttered, "Get to class earlier next time."

Shrugging, Luke said, "Sorry, that paper messed me up last night."

Shizuka sternly pointed to the empty seat by the window at the front of the room, and Luke sat down without another word.

The seat next to him was empty too, just like his own not moments ago. So Ian hadn't gone to class after all.

Spinning around, Luke whispered to Hana and Mai, "Yo, have you seen Ian anywhere today?"

Mai screwed up her face and replied, a bit too loud, "No, but he's _your_ roommate. You haven't seen him?"

Miss Shizuka, one hand on her hip, the other on her temple, stared down the trio and sighed, "Please, quiet down. I've been getting enough of a headache from that idiot boyfriend of mine..."

Hana shrugged helplessly at Luke as he turned around to face the front of the classroom. Tapping his foot, he wondered what he would do about this. Class was an hour and a half long. He didn't want to wait that long and leave Ian off somewhere, all alone, stressed out of his mind. But then his mind returned to the importance of academics at Asagao, and sighed. Luke tilted his head back, trying not to groan. The only thing he could do right now was pay attention and take the best notes possible, so Ian would be able to borrow his notes and keep his straight As.

After an hour and a half of lecturing, Luke had taken what had to be the most verbose notes he had ever taken throughout his academic career. They were 12 pages long, capturing in full detail both the services done by NPCs and the laziness of Shizuka's current companion. Getting way too caught up in writing everything down instead of filtering what was important and what wasn't, Luke became very familiar with him and couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. But anyway.

As soon as the bell rang, Luke shoved his papers in his bag and rushed out the door, pushing people out of his way. He immediately hooked right and ran to the door facing the field. He knew Ian well enough to know his hiding place.

However, when Luke reached that giant tree Ian always sat under, Ian wasn't there. He looked up, hoping to find Ian sitting in the branches, but he wasn't. All Luke could find was a small piece of paper taped to the tree. It said:

_Luke,_

_I know you're looking for me. Thanks. But I want to be alone. So stop. I'll see you soon._

_Your friend_

Luke shook his head, and readjusted his hat after running a hand through his hair. Why did Ian always have to be so damn cryptic? As long as Luke didn't know if Ian was okay, he would keep looking for him. Just like Ian said, he was his friend after all.

Crumpling the note, Luke stuffed it into his pocket and turned around, facing the school again. Where could Ian be? He had no clue where his next stop would be.

He guessed the best place to start would be asking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely gonna continue this. Sorry I updated so late rip


	3. Where's Ian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke looks for Ian, who disappeared a few days after coming out to Luke.

With purpose, Ian walked through Asagao's gates and off school property. Higanbana was pretty empty - it was early morning on a weekday after all. Avoiding puddles, which remained from the storm from just a few days ago, he smoothly moved, step after step. Even still, he had to stuff his hands into his pockets to keep them from trembling too much.

Some part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to stay there forever. He knew he shouldn't have let people get too close to him... but he still let Wallid coax him into joining Hidden Block. Why did he do that? All it did for him was hasten his demise.

Stone faced, Ian stepped into the train station. It was time to go.

***

Meanwhile, Luke was searching aimlessly for someone who had any inkling of Ian's whereabouts. He looked in the cafeteria, where Jeff, Wallid, and Caddy were playing Nario Kart. They insisted that Ian was probably fine, just disappearing like he tended to do, and usually, Luke would agree. But he knew how upset Ian was about this... So he couldn't believe that it was nothing this time.

Caddy wasn't much help either... But he was at least a bit more concerned. However, he seemed to be more concerned about Luke than about Ian.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. I'm sure he'll turn up!" Caddy said, eyes filled with sympathy.

Luke mumbled a thanks, and moved on, folding and refolding the note he received with anxiety.

Next, he went to the soccer field. He figured someone would be there who he could ask. He found PBG and Jirard there, who asked him if he had checked his phone. Luke groaned, of course he had! But he thanked them nonetheless.

He went to the library, but Satch had no clue.

In homeroom, Shane didn't know.

Neither did Continue?, who were in the kitchen, nor Jared, who was in the theater, nor Jon, in the recording booth.

Completely worn out, Luke stumbled back to the dorms, unlocked his door, and collapsed on his bed with a sigh. He wanted to stay there and relax a while, but Ian must have been somewhere, freaking out, doing something he might regret. Luke sat up and rubbed his eyes. He almost wished he could be like everyone else and not be concerned about it, but then Ian wouldn't really be able to count on anyone to snap him out of these rough spots.

So he carried on.

He went from dorm to dorm, knocking on every door and asking his classmates, even people he hardly knew, if they had any idea of where Ian was. Eventually, he reached Jimmy's room.

Jimmy swung the door open, then immediately turned and sat back down at his desk. "What's up," he said, delivered more like a statement than a question. He flipped through the pages of a binder filled with Nokemon cards, so focused on organizing them that it didn't really seem like he would listen or that he cared.

Rubbing his neck, Luke began, "Well, I've been looking everywhere for Ian, but I just can't find him anywhere, and I was -"

Jimmy laugh and interrupted, "Man, _you're_ the Ian expert. You usually know where he is 24/7."

Luke groaned internally. Another dead end.

He smiled weakly and said, "Thanks. Sorry to bother you."

He almost left, but Jimmy continued, "I said that _you're_ the Ian expert."

Startled, Luke turned to find Jimmy looking up at him, one arm set on the table with its hand holding up his face.

Luke fidgeted, and gently snapped, "What does that mean?"

Jimmy closed his eyes and grinned. "Look, no one knows more about Ian's feelings than you, right?"

Luke crossed his arms, but admitted, "Sure. But your point?"

"Try and put yourself in his shoes. If you were Ian, where would you go?"

Sighing, Luke shrugged. "Dude, I don't know!"

...But then he got to thinking. Ian is someone who runs when his emotions are in danger of being exposed. Usually, he can run to that tree in the field, and that's far enough. But this time it wasn't enough. So what would be enough?

Stomach dropping with realization, Luke immediately to run, and after quickly sputtered, "Thanks for the advice Jimmy now I gotta go but can you tell someone to take notes for me during second period? Thanks bYE," he ran down the hall and rushed out the door and through Asagao's gates and sprinted across Higanbana and flew into the train station and ran through the (mostly empty) building, looking from face to rare face, hoping to catch any glimpse he could of his friend. But he couldn't find him anywhere in the lobby.

Moving into the room with the ticket booths, Like continued his search, but to no avail. No Ian.

He rushed past the room into a huge waiting area leading to each individual boarding zone. He trudged past workers telling him he has to buy a ticket first, yelling, "I have to find my friend!".

He turned, looking from one end of the long hall to the other. Only a few people sat in the boarding area, but none of them were Ian.

Luke pushed a hand into his face, and moved over to a wall and slide down against it. He didn't make it in time.

Ian was gone.

Footsteps approached him, and he looked up. A security guard was staring him down, but after seeing how upset Luke was, she crouched down and asked, "Are you okay? I understand you were looking for a friend?"

Luke looked back down and answered, "Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be in here. I can leave."

The guard opened her mouth, then closed it. Then she replied, "Yeah, that'd probably be for the best." She stood up and said, "We can help you look for your friend though, if need be."

Luke got up and followed the guard to the door. But suddenly, someone from behind him asked, "Luke?"

Luke spun around to see Ian across the room. Next to him were the restrooms... Damn them! They almost kept Luke from finding Ian!

But that was hardly important. Right now, more relieved than he had ever been in his entire life, Luke covered his mouth with his hands and started tearing up. Shaking, he ran over to Ian (while Ian walked calmly towards him) and flung his arms around his neck.

By now Luke was a total mess, tears streaming down his face. "Dude... I didn't know where you were and I was so worried. Everyone said you were fine but I _knew_ you weren't. But then when I really thought about it I realized you might run away and I was so worried you would run and you wouldn't come back and now I just..." He sighed, and mindlessly pushed his face into Ian's neck. He breathed in, taking in Ian's cologne, which smelled really good... Ian jumped a bit, and Luke felt his face turn red. He pulled back and stammered, hand covering his mouth, "Oh my god I'm so sorry." He could hardly make eye contact, but when he did look at Ian, he looked shocked and he was blushing like crazy.

Then Ian moved closer and put his arms around Luke slowly, and answered, "Don't be." He rested his head on Luke's shoulder and repeated, voice trembling, "Don't be. Please don't." Then Luke began to feel the wet of Ian's tears on his shoulder. "Please don't. It's all me. It's all me. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid."

Luke rubbed Ian's back and whispered, "What? No. You aren't at all, Ian. No way."

Sniffling, Ian responded, "All I do is run away. I can't ever face anything. I can't deal with anything. I was gonna go start over again. I can never really be there for anyone."

Shaking his head, Luke answered sternly, "Ian, you've always been there for me." Ian scoffed, and Luke said, "No, I'm serious. You've always supported my music. You've cheered me up when I was down by just being there, playing games with me and whatever. You even came out to me, you trusted me with your emotions, I'm just sorry I forced you to open up... I'm sorry but you've been there and you're my best friend Ian. You mean so much to me and I never want you to leave..." Now, he rested his head on Ian's shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if you left."

Ian swallowed and tightened his grip on Luke. "I'm so sorry. I'm glad you caught me I, I don't want to run away again."

For a while they stood like that, by now the security guard standing nearby on her phone. Then, Luke gathered up some courage and laughed nervously.

"You know, Jimmy called me the Ian expert..." he mumbled. Ian tensed up, but said, "Oh? What does that mean?"

Luke continued, "Yeah, I thought it was funny too. But then it made me get to thinking... Like I do talk about you a lot it seems, and I was looking for you all day... I was really worried about you I guess... And well..." Luke traced a finger along a stitch in Ian's jacket. "I've been... kind of wondering some things. And I really kind of think that you're..." He trailed off.

Ian whispered, "You _don't_ have a crush on me."

Feeling his throat close up, Luke croaked, "Um, I might."

Clenching his fists around the fabric of Luke's jacket, Ian breathed, "I, uh, might have some interest in you too." After a moment, he added, "Maybe."

"That's interesting."

"Yeah."

Luke moved back and looked at Ian, who looked back. The two locked in eye contact, Luke asked, "So what do we do?"

Ian said, "I might like going to dinner or something." He paused. "You know, like tonight. Or something."

Nodding, Luke added, "Yeah. That sounds nice."

"...Cool."

Ian looked down at the ground, and Luke slowly leaned over and took his hand with his own. Ian, for once, didn't jump, and accepted it. But his face was still completely red.

Leading Ian over to the guard, Luke said to her, "Um, we'll be leaving now, I guess. Just so you know."

The security guard looked up and nodded, smiling. "Sounds good." Then she winked. "I'm glad you found your friend."

Embarrassed, Luke muttered, "Thank you," and shuffled out, hand still tight around Ian's. The two of them made their way back to Asagao, only letting go of each other at the school's gates.


	4. After the Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Walking alongside Ian, Luke hummed the tune of one of the songs he was working on. Ian, as always, moved smoothly and surely, teeth clenched and hands deep in his pockets. The two didn't speak to one another, and Luke couldn't decide whether this silence was awkward or comforting.

Either way, he was just happy to have Ian by his side.

The campus was eerily quiet, meaning that break time was over, and second period had begun. Ian began walking towards the dorms and Luke scoffed, "Come on, Ian, don't tell me you're skipping class."

Ian turned to Luke in shock. "Are you serious? A lecture on skipping class from _Luke_ of all people?"

"Hey, man, I'm actually a good student!"

Ian laughed and rolled his eyes. "I was just going to get my backpack anyway." After a moment, he said, "I'll see you in class," pretty much signaling for Luke to leave.

Crossing his arms, Luke said, "No way. I was freaking out all morning because I thought you left. I don't want to risk losing you again."

Ian groaned, and replied, "So you're saying you don't trust me?"

"Hey, you're the one who bought a train ticket and almost left town."

Brows furrowed, Ian stared into Luke's eyes as if he wanted to continue arguing. But he just turned away and said, "That's fair. Let's just hurry up."

So Luke supervised as the two went to their dorm, Ian retrieved his backpack, and the two were soon stepping through the hallways of school, with the din of teacher's lectures surrounding them.

Once they were on the third floor, Luke remembered the paper that Miss Shizuko would probably press Ian on. "Oh, shoot, dude, did you remember to do that paper on MMOs?"

"I did it last week because _somebody_ told me it was due last Friday."

Laughing sheepishly, Luke answered, "Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

Just as he apologized, the two walked into the classroom, everyone staring at them. Miss Shizuka rose an eyebrow, and said, "Ah, Luke, I assume now that you're making a habit out of arriving to class late?"

Frowning, Luke stopped in the doorway and answered, "No... Sorry Miss Shizuka. We're late because..." He watched Ian as he walked to his seat silently. When Ian caught his eye, he looked down at his notebook and started writing something.

"Because... _why_?" Shizuka snapped.

Luke jumped and lied, "We're late because we were...." He trailed off again. Luke was bad at making up excuses.

"Because we were getting medicine for me. I didn't feel well this morning, but I'm fine now," Ian finished, not looking at Luke the whole time.

Laughing, Luke hesitantly started walking to his seat. "Yep, that's right!" He did finger guns and then sat down, his forced chuckle dying in his throat.

Shaking her head, Shizuka replied, "Well, whatever. If you're done interrupting my class, then we'll continue where we left off." And then she began talking about the tone and motivation behind 2D platformers.

Throughout the entire class, Luke tried his best to pay attention, but he couldn't help but think of what had happened less than an hour ago. Now that he finally had the chance to think about it, he was so embarrassed. He wished he could take back his words; he liked Ian but he wasn't sure if he liked him in that way... He just got so caught up in the moment. Speaking of which, how had he stayed so calm then?

He was so cool and collected, but now Luke was more flustered than he had even been in his life. Every time he caught a glimpse of Ian in his peripheral vision, his heart skipped a beat. At one point, he turned his head that extra bit, and watched Ian as he wrote. A lock had fallen out of his usually perfectly quaffed hair, and it fell in front of his eyes as he wrote. It fell so daintily, shining under the light of Asagao's typical ceiling lamps.

Slowly, Ian closed his eyes and he took a long, deep breath. After exhaling, he turned to Luke and whispered, "Would you stop staring at me?"

His face heating up, Luke looked to the side and quickly muttered, "Wh-what? I wasn't staring."

Rolling his eyes, Ian turned back to his notes. Luke was an absolute idiot sometimes. Still, he couldn't help but have a crush on him. And he hated himself for it.

However, he hated Luke even more for...being gay too? Or something?

Ian knew he shouldn't get his hopes up about a relationship with Luke. There were just too many differences between the two. Luke seemed so easygoing and comfortable and optimistic. And Ian... Well, he was neurotic and nervous and always looked on the bad side of things.

So Ian hated Luke for even getting his hopes up about it.

Before they knew it, the bell rang and everyone packed up their things and began to head towards the cafeteria.

Somehow already packed up, Mai rushed past the two boys, saying, "Glad to see you found Ian!"

After packing up, Ian sped into the hallway. Luke resisted the urge to yell after him, "Wait, hold up!" It was already awkward enough as it was, wasn't it?

But as soon as he left the room, he saw Ian leaning against the lockers, and Ian, seeing Luke, joined him by his side and walked silently.

Looking for something to do, Luke dug into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. As he was taking a swig, Ian leaned a little closer to Luke and mumbled, "Are you gay?"

"GaH," Luke choked, water spitting out everywhere.

Keeping his eyes forward, Ian pushed, "Well?"

Coughing, Luke sighed, "Dude, I don't know."

Ian just said, "Okay." and kept walking.

Once they made it to the cafeteria, they pushed through the line without a word and sat down at the Hidden Block table, where Jimmy sat playing Pokemon Stars alone.

Jimmy looked up and watched, eyebrow raised, as the two boys silently stuck their forks into their food.

While chewing a piece of broccoli, Luke caught Jimmy's eyes. "Sup?"

Jimmy pursed his lips and said, "I don't know, I'm sensing some tension right now between you two."

Luke had been blushing perpetually ever since that moment this morning, but he somehow blushed even deeper at those words. He looked up at nothing in particular as he adjusted his cap and stammered, "Tension? Pfffft."

Shrugging, Ian said, "Hm, no, yeah, tension sounds about right."

Jimmy folded his arms and smirked. "Well, you were the one who disappeared. Whatever happened was your fault Ian." He paused, thinking. "But I don't think you're that upset about what happened." He laughed, then looked back down at his 4DS.

"I'm always upset," Ian coolly responded.

Luke turned and touched Ian's arm, about to say something, but just then Jeff and Wallid arrived to the table. Ian brushed off Luke's hand and continued eating, silently.

Soon enough, they had finished eating and sat through another one of Shizuka's lectures. After class, they returned to their dorm together.

Just as they were approaching Bluebell, Luke reflexively took a swig of water to combat the quiet, when Ian sighed, "It's just that I have a really accurate gaydar, and you seem straight."

Luke coughed and spattered again, clutching his chest. "Do you wait for me to drink when you say crap like that?" Then, clearing his throat, he responded, "...I would've thought I was too." Then, he added, "Well, I mean, I did! But... I mean..." He turned and scanned his eyes over Ian's face. "You're just kind of..." Luke rubbed the nape of his neck and looked down, trying not to let his face turn any redder.

Huffing, Ian rushed to the door and yanked it open. "Well… maybe you’re bi or something." He was looking at the ground, a blush creeping up his neck. Why did Luke always have to be so genuine with the way he looked at others?

Luke rushed inside, and the boys made their way to their room. Once they were safely inside, Luke flopped on his bed, and Ian carefully closed the door, holding the knob for moment. With a deep breath, he released the knob and turned to Luke.

“…I’m sorry about what happened earlier.”

For a moment, Luke’s eyes widened with shock, but then his face softened and he said, “I’m sorry too.”

“What for?” Ian demanded. “I was the one who almost ruined everything.”

Sitting up, Luke shook his head. “No, dude, I never should have made you come out to me in the first place.”

Ian fell back on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. “We’re still going out to dinner tonight, right?”

Luke bolted out of bed. “Oh my god, of course we are!” He ran to his wardrobe and dug through his clothes. “Man, where should we go?”

Immediately, Ian responded, “The ramen place.”

Turning back to Ian, Luke grinned and nodded. “Aw, heck yeah! Then we’re going to the ramen place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into this story!!! :D


	5. The Ramen Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their first date.

Once Luke had picked out a casual yet attractive outfit for the date that night, he fumbled with his clothes as he was about to change in the room. Before, the two boys changed in here, not minding the other seeing a bit of skin. But now, Luke's face turned crimson just thinking about how... _dirty_ it would be now.

But the thing was, wouldn't it be awkward if he went to the bathroom to change? Would Ian be offended that things had apparently changed? They had always been comfortable around each other before... Shouldn't they still be, even now?

Luke remained facing the wall as he pulled his shirt up over his head, unable to face Ian in this moment of vulnerability. He could feel his hands trembling as the fabric lifted, and his mouth dried, throat tightened, and face and neck tingled as if they were on fire.

On his back, Ian laid, browsing Twitter on his laptop. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Luke taking off his shirt. He started to feel a congestion in his nose and felt heat creeping across his cheeks and up his ears. Still, he didn't look away. He couldn't. As Luke tugged on his shirt, it snagged on his hat, pulling it off. From Ian's point of view, Luke was all lean muscle. There were some freckles splattered across his back, hidden moments ago by the dreadful top. His hair was all messed up and sticking out everywhere, which made it difficult for Ian to not just rush over to him and ruffle it up even more on the spot.

Luke hesitated for a moment as he reached down to his pants, but after a quiet breath he went to unzip them. Behind him, he heard shuffling as Ian got out of bed to get clothes of his own.

In a spastic reaction, Luke turned back and stole a quick glance at Ian, who had been watching Luke but quickly looked away. Both of the boys took note of the blushes on the other's faces.

Ian stood after selecting an outfit and began changing as well, and he was careful to advert his eyes when he heard Luke's pants drop. He turned himself towards a wall, and began removing and replacing his clothes.

Soon enough the boys were both dressed and burning with shame and embarrassment for what had just happened. Ian grabbed his toiletries bag off his desk and croaked, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Luke nodded, holding his breath until Ian had closed the door behind him. Turning to a mirror, Luke exhaled with relief that that moment was over. He looked at himself, trying to decide if he needed to fix his look at all... He inspected his facial hair, which looked fine; he just shaved last night while he was procrastinating on his paper. The buttons on his top were buttoned, his fly up... Looking up, he saw his messy hair in the mirror.

Crap! Of course! The hat!

He leaned over and picked up the hat, placing it on his head. He clicked his tongue and winked at himself in the mirror, pointing guns at his reflection.

Sighing, he dropped the faux coolness and shook his limbs out. "Come on Luke, it's just a date, just be chill."

He dragged his hands over his face and groaned. Anxiously, he readjusted his hat and sat on his bed, and he worked on putting on his tennis shoes.

As Luke popped a breath mint into his mouth, Ian returned. Luke slid the mints into his pocket and made sure his phone was in the other. He smiled sheepishly at Ian and asked, "So, uh... Wanna get going?"

Ian folded his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes. "No, I think I actually just want to stay here after getting ready."

Frowning, Luke reached a hand out to Ian, who recoiled a bit and mumbled, "Sorry, I'm just nervous. Let's go."

Luke rushed to the door and held it open for his date, chuckling nervously. "After you, sir."

With a nod, Ian stepped out, the blush returning to his face. Luke watched as Ian made his way stiffly down the hall. As he walked he turned his head back to Luke, and silently beckoned him to follow. Luke shook himself out of his trance and caught up with Ian.

As they walked across campus, Ian felt as though everyone's eyes were on him and Luke. He muttered, "Should we go back? We should go back."

"What? Why should we? Are you okay...?"

Ian stuffed his hands in his pockets and mumbled, "I'm fine, sorry." He searched his mind for an excuse, "But we aren't allowed to go off campus to eat today... It's the week, so..."

Luke shrugged, and answered, "The teachers don't really enforce that rule anymore. Besides, it means less people would see us together."

"That's true..."

Looking over at Ian, Luke frowned. "Are you _sure_ you want to go today...?"

Ian sighed and nodded, "Of course I do. I'm just kind of paranoid."

Just as Ian admitted this, a voice called, "Hey Luke! Hey Ian!"

The two boys turned in surprise in the direction of the voice. From a little ways away, PBG ran towards them while Shane approached them at a more reasonable pace.

Luke and Ian exchanged a panicked glance, when PBG stopped in front of them. Smiling, he asked, "Hey, what's the special occasion?"

While the boys fumbled for an answer, Shane reached them and smirked, looking the boys up and down and noting their red-tinted ears. He grabbed PBG by the arm and waved at them, "Have fun." Then he dragged PBG away.

Furrowing his brow, Luke asked, "Do you think he could tell?"

Ian balked, "Of course he could."

Then the two continued on until they reached the ramen shop, where they opened the door, a small bell ringing to alert their entry.

As usual, the shop was fairly busy, albeit not as busy as it would be on a weekend. The hostess smiled at the two boys, and asked, "Hello, how can I help you two today?"

Luke hesitated, not knowing if he should lead the date now or not, and stole a peek at Ian. Eyes squeezed shut and taking a deep breath, Ian seemed completely incapable of taking control at the moment. Wondering what was wrong - it was just a date - Luke stepped forwards and answered, "Hi! Um," he looked back at his date, who still looked ridiculously nervous. Turning back, he smiled, with hardly a fraction of the anxiety Ian wore, and asked, "Table for two?"

The woman nodded and said, "Of course! Right this way."

Luke swatted at Ian's arm and whispered, "We're going... Are you really sure you're okay?"

Ian opened his eyes and asked, "What?"

Without thinking, Luke took Ian's hand with his and followed the hostess, Ian trailing behind.

Looking at the ground, Ian let his legs move numbly in the path Luke dragged him through. Why did Luke always have to be so... Luke? He was always so careful and kind, always trying to make Ian feel comfortable and safe. Ian bit his lip, feeling bad for not trusting him when he came out. Luke would never tell his secret. Ian needed to start trusting him.

But it was so hard to suddenly forget everything you learned and all the instincts you have built up over the course of your entire life! When he first came out to people, they made fun of him, called him names and never accepted them. Now here comes this guy who does everything he can to make Ian comfortable. Ian thought about what just happened a moment ago, Luke looking into Ian's eyes with the deepest concern, frowning, genuinely upset that something might be wrong. His eyes were gorgeously blue, with a depth that made Ian need to stare into them for hours. Freckles sprinkled across his face, just the lightest red spread over his cheeks, Luke had asked if he was okay. Even now, he made occasional glances at Ian, and smiled when he saw Ian, awestruck, staring up at him. Ian could feel his entire face turning a deep red, realizing now that he was holding hands with his best friend in front of all of these people, but for once, he didn't care. Luke turned back to the hostess, but Ian could still see his pink ears, and he giggled softly. Just a moment ago, he was so scared... This was his first date, and he was so worried about being discovered. But now... His heart was melting. He felt brave enough to tell the world who he really was. He was so happy to be with Luke in this moment.

The feeling of Luke's hand against his made him feel so... Safe.

Ian, finally getting some feeling in his legs, moved to walk next to Luke just as they reached their table. The hostess set two menus in front of each chair, and grinned when she saw their hands together.

"Please, get comfortable. I'll send a waitress your way in just a few moments."

The two sat down, Ian enlacing his fingers with Luke's across the table. Luke leaned his face on his fist, and looked down at their hands. Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked back at Ian, smiling.

"Man, what happened?"

Ian opened his menu and chuckled as he said, "This is my first date. I was pretty nervous. Sorry about that."

Luke facepalmed. "Duh, of course it is. I just kind of assumed you had to have had a boyfriend before."

With a puzzled expression, Ian asked, "Why?"

Luke leaned forward and sighed dreamily, looking over Ian's face. "You're just so..." He trailed off.

Ian rolled his eyes. "So... what? Difficult? Annoying?"

Looking down, Luke mumbled, "Look, Ian... You gotta stop doing that..."

After a moment, he looked back at Ian and continued, "No, Ian. You're so... Perfect. You're funny, and sure, okay, you're moody, but..." His face turned red. "I'm into that, okay...? It's kind of cute when you get all mad and flustered... And speaking of cute..." His grip tightened. "You're just so beautiful. Your eyes, your hair, your... mouth..." Luke sighed again, shaking his head.

Tearing up, Ian beamed and said, "You're the perfect one. You're gorgeous, and it makes me beyond sad that you hide your hair with your hat all the time. Not to mention that you're just the best person I've ever known." He looked down and whispered, "But um... Thank you. It means a lot."

"Hey..." Luke was looking down as Ian looked up. "Thanks."

Ian could have sworn he saw a tear fall from Luke's eye.

For a while, they sat in silence, looking through their menus with their hands locked together perfectly. When their waitress arrived, they finally slipped apart and ordered their food.

Their food arrived quickly, and they spoke softly to each other; nothing flirty in the subject of their words. It was almost the same as any conversation they would have had before. But somehow... It felt so different. And so much better.

As, Luke took the last bite of his food, he nodded his head, pointing to the bowl, and said, "Now that was delicious."

Ian smirked. "Not as good as what I got." He slid his bowl over to Luke. "Here, try some."

Looking at his bowl, Luke frowned. "No offense, bro, but this look's pretty gross." He pointed to a piece of bok choy that sat next to the noodles and gagged, "I-I don't even know what that is."

Ian rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't be a pussy, come on."

With a repulsed expression, Luke took his chopsticks and placed a single, short noodle on his tongue. He immediately spit it out and covered his mouth to keep himself from heaving. Ian burst out laughing, and soon he was crying he was laughing so hard.

Luke pouted. "Hey, that was disgusting, don't laugh at me."

Stifling a giggle, Ian took another bite. Luke took a long sip of water, trying to get rid of the taste.

Eventually, Ian finished his food and the two paid, and started to make their way back to the academy. By then, it was only just getting dark.

The two walked in step, close together. Ian was close enough that he could smell Luke's cologne, which had a way too subtle scent. He breathed it in, and he felt so comforted. He laid his head against Luke's shoulder.

Luke looked down at Ian and smiled, putting an arm around Ian's shoulder. Hesitantly, Ian put an arm around Luke's waist. Resting against each other, the two reached the school.

Walking through the gates, the two pulled apart, but still walked very close together. It wasn't quite curfew, so there were still students hanging out here and there. The boys didn't want to compromise their situation.

Still, as they moved towards Bluebell House, Luke knocked his hand against Ian's every so often, and eventually Ian took his hand and held onto it dearly. The two boys blushed just a little, hoping no one would see them, but no longer caring much about the consequences.

Finally, the boys reached their dorm and entered their room. Once safely inside, Luke smiled at Ian, blushing, and muttered, "I had a great time."

Ian smiled back and held both of Luke's hands in his. "Me... too."

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment, both having the same hope in their minds, but neither having the courage to make their move.

Ian finally leaned in, and Luke's face flushed. He pulled Ian into a tight hug and said, "Um, I'm g-glad."

Ian sighed with relief and rested his head on Luke's chest.

Once they pulled apart, Ian beamed.

Luke smirked and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

Ian pulled Luke close in a hug again and answered, "I think... I think I'm ready to tell everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I love them they are so cute together I'm wEAK


	6. An Emotional Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is getting Very Gay and I am loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today. I just really wanted to write something. Also, I felt like we needed some more emotions from Luke for once.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.”

Ian’s eyes fluttered open to see Luke’s smiling face inches from his. Groaning, he flipped over and pulled his pillow to cover his ears. “Go away,” he grumbled, stomach somersaulting over his plans for today. 

Almost as if he read his mind, Luke scoffed, “Don’t you remember what you’re gonna tell everyone today?”

Sitting up, Ian smacked Luke in the face with his pillow. Luke fell back and landed, sprawled out, on the ground. “Ack, of course I remember! But I'm not...fuck.”

With that, he threw himself back onto his mattress and smothered his face with his pillow. He continued to garble “fuck”s along with other extremities through his pillow. 

After getting back up, Luke scratched his chin, wondering how he could encourage his best friend. He stood over Ian’s bed and pulled the pillow away from Ian’s face, which now looked very offended at the loss of its obstruction. 

Luke pulled the pillow up to his chest and frowned. “I mean… You don’t have to do this. But it would be a weight off of you.”

Cogs apparently churning in Ian’s head, he admitted, “Yeah, it’d be a relief to know it’s out there…” Then, he sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. “But what if I get kicked out of the club or something?”

Clicking his tongue, Luke answered, “That would never happen. Everyone in Hidden Block is so chill.” He thought for a moment, and added, “If it would help… I could come out with you.”

Ian rubbed his arms. “...Really? But you don’t even know what your sexuality is… right?”

Sighing, Luke sat down on his bed. “I mean… Ugh.” He fell back, covering his face with his hands. “I’ve actually been questioning for a long time.” He could feel his throat tightening. Why was it so hard to talk about this?

Ian pulled himself out of his bed and sat next to Luke on his. “Well, give me the whole story.” Hesitating, he muttered, “If... if that would help, I mean.”

Luke sat back up, and clutched Ian’s pillow, looking at the ground. “Well… its just that, I was raised Catholic, right? And this stuff doesn’t really fly… And well, I was always taught that gay people are bad and people who support them are bad and I just…” He sighed again. “I just started suppressing it so early on that I convinced myself that I didn’t like guys. And I kept trying to chase the perfect girl, and I was always in these loveless relationships, and I always told myself, ‘This girl just wasn’t the one, the next one will be.’ And I broke my own heart so many times and I felt so broken… But now you’re here. And now I’m actually feeling something.”

Ian chuckled. “I was raised in Texas. Gay shit is, like, worse than murder there. Luckily, I didn’t really give a fuck about what people told me was right and wrong.” He coughed and, struggling to contain his curiosity, asked, “So… you’re gay then?”

Silently, Luke nodded. He turned to Ian, smiling lightly. “You kind of confirmed what I’ve been wondering for a long time. I finally know who I am… I think. I’m pretty sure, at least, that I’m gay. I mean…” He struggled to find the right words and trailed off. 

A blush crept through Ian’s cheeks. He broke eye contact, and mumbled, “Um… there’s one way to confirm it.”

Luke, startled, asked, “I, uh, wait what? What are you suggesting?”

Ian looked back to Luke, and bit his lip. “I meant, uh…” He lifted a trembling hand up to Luke’s face. For a moment, Luke flinched, then moved his cheek into Ian’s hand. With his face burning a bright red, Ian brushed his fingers over Luke’s stubble. Luke looked down at Ian’s fingers and breathed in sharply. Ian moved inwards slightly, wanted to give Luke the opportunity to move away if this was too much for him. Luke didn’t move away, but in fact, put a hand up to Ian’s face.

Closing his eyes, Ian shortened the distance between the two. Soon enough, Luke could feel Ian’s short breaths on his lips. Luke felt Ian’s beard, and slipped his hand up to his hair, and found a comfortable position for his fingers near Ian’s neck. 

When Ian was just a centimeter from Luke’s mouth, a knock came at the door. Startled, the two boys jumped apart. Ian, his hands in fists, exhaled, “God, fucking shit…” Luke pushed his hands in his face, which was hotter than it had ever been. 

Stomping, Ian reached the door and yanked it open, to see none other than Shane. Ian held up his middle finger at him, breathing, “Fuck you, man. You scared the goddamn shit out of me.”

Smirking, Shane chuckled. “I wonder how a simple knock could scare you this badly.” He leaned in, and pointed to Luke. “Is he okay? He looks a little red.” Shane tapped his chin, then held up his finger as if he had just made a scientific discovery. “Oh, I know. It must be _hot_ in here.”

Ian furrowed his brow at Shane. “Hey, knock it off. You’re acting like a jackass.”

Shane sullenly scratched his neck and said, “Hey, I’m just giving you shit.” After another moment, he added, “Look, I did come here for a reason.”

Snapping, Ian barked, “And what is it?”

Shane shrugged, “Well, some people saw you guys holding hands yesterday. I heard them talking about it in the cafeteria at breakfast.” He shook his head. “I think someone has a picture, and they’re sending it to Mimi Santos to put it in the paper.”

Stomach dropping, Ian choked, “You’re kidding me.”

“No… I’m sorry. I tried to stop them, but-”

Ian slammed the door closed and slid down against it. 

By now, Luke was standing, and he reached down to Ian, who looked up, making that tears-are-imminent face. Still, he took Luke’s hand, and Luke pulled him up. 

Luke clenched Ian’s hand and put his other hand on his shoulder. 

“Ian… I know all your life you have been dealing with crap on your own… And that really sucks. You… don’t have to do that anymore. I’m here. And I promise, from here on out, you will never face anything by yourself alone ever again. I will be here, right by your side. And everything will be okay.” He bit his tongue, searching for words. When he found none, he grinned with a somewhat melancholy undertone. He shifted his hand up to Ian’s beard. 

Ian sniffled for a moment, but was unable to stop a tear from falling down his cheek. He took a step towards Luke, closing all space between the two. Putting his hand on Luke’s back, he pressed Luke even closer to him. Ian looked into Luke’s eyes, his blush slowly returning to his face.

“Ian…” Luke started, but he was interrupted by Ian’s lips. Immediately, Luke let go of Ian’s hands and held Ian’s head, brushing his fingers through Ian’s hair. Ian wrapped his free arm around Luke’s neck, doing whatever he could to move the two into one space. The boys maneuvered their lips around the others seamlessly. Luke gasped for breath, breathing in Ian’s scent. 

Ian batted his eyes, and then leaned back against the door and whispered, “Fuck… If you’re not gay, I’m gonna be really surprised.” He cleaned a tear off of his cheek and laughed, “I think I don’t really care if people know about us.” He smirked. “I… really enjoy this.”

Face-flushed, Luke stuttered, “M-me too, I, uh, I guess, um... Let’s go… and tell the guys, about, uh, this?” He shifted around Ian and held open the door. “Um, yeah, let’s go!”

Ian snickered and followed Luke, who sprinted out into the hallway. Shane watched the two as he leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. “Ah, to be young and in love.” He pushed himself off the wall and followed them to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of struggled with deciding whether or not they should kiss yet? I'm almost like, not considering this as their first real kiss, I don't think its that magical or whatever, but eh, I don't know. My point is, better kisses are coming. More cute kisses. More sensual kisses? I don't know. Bigger and better kisses though, nonetheless.


	7. Supportive Friends (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ian wait for class to start.

Both boys were still blushing by the time they reached their classroom. They decided to wait until lunch to come out to their friends, but for now they slid into their desks and pulled out their notebooks and pencils. Shizuka, who was writing that day’s lesson plan on the board, smiled at them. “Glad to see you two on time today.” Noting their red faces, she chuckled and added, “You boys look like you have some juicy gossip you can share with me.” She turned from the board, a small glint of hope in her eyes.

Luke looked up at nothing in particular on the ceiling and laughed, stuttering out, “Um, n-no, not really.”

Shizuka’s face fell for a moment, then she turned back to the board, huffing. “I guess not.” She seemed to be in a rather good mood today, despite this, and Ian and Luke both suspected that she must have met a new boy toy to play with last night while they had been on their own date.

Although they couldn’t distract themselves with their professor’s personal life today, after their moment this morning. Ian’s mind still buzzed with that kiss, and even now, he couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight of a flustered Luke. He had been so flustered the past few days… it really felt like Christmas had come early or something, and Ian relished every moment. Luke turned to Ian and widened his eyes, scrunched up his nose, and gritted his teeth, as if to acknowledge how much he hated every awkward bit of his interaction with Shizuka. Ian smirked, biting his lip, and turned down to the photocopied notes Luke had made for him.

“So… what even are these?” Ian snorted, hardly concealing a snicker. Rubbing his chin, Luke shrugged. While Ian appreciated the gesture of Luke making notes for him, it probably would’ve been a lot less effort to just check out a book from the library about NPCs and done some research on his own. Still, he didn’t want to be rude, so he had accepted the notes and insisted on curtailing them himself.

Locating his pencil case, Ian grumbled, “I’m gonna have to fix all of it.”

Luke sighed, but found himself feeling satisfied with this response. After all, he knew that this was Ian’s version of being polite. At least, towards Luke, that is. Ian never really had a hard time acting graciously towards others, but with Luke, it become some grandiose struggle. Luke suspected this had something to do with their special relationship, and, sensing his ears turning red, decided not to think about it any further.

Ian shook his head at the notes in front of him and began working down the page, crossing out certain lines with black pen and highlighting others with various neon colors. He was so serious, and abridged the notes with intense focus. Mesmerized, Luke slowly rested his head on his arms, folded on the table, and watched Ian organize the mess he had made the previous day. Every once in awhile, his eyes flashed back to the beginning of the same line and he scowled, knitting his eyebrows in concentration. Usually in these cases, he ended up rolling his eyes and scratching out the words.

The truth was, he could hardly concentrate now after this morning. Sure, he didn’t feel terrible anymore - in fact, he felt more confident than ever - but he still felt his stomach doing somersaults as he considered what his future held. How would they tell the guys everything? Actually, would they end up telling the guys everything…? They planned on coming out, but what did “coming out” entail. Would they come out as a couple?

And what about the rumors about him and Luke, and what about the newspaper? Ian felt kind of obligated to tell the others about it, because the publicity might affect Hidden Block. Maybe instead, however… would he and Luke would be better off talking to Mimi about it themselves?

Realization suddenly hit Ian. As he thought about it more and more, it seemed like at this point the two might be unable to do anything about it anymore. If Shane had heard other students talking about them, then who knew how far this information had spread! Did everyone in the school already know about him and Luke?

Well… there came that anxious feeling again.

Abruptly, Luke grabbed Ian’s hand to still it. Puzzled, Ian looked to Luke, who blinked down at the paper Ian was working on. Ian had scrawled black ink over half the paper in violent, scribbled slashes. Luke let go of Ian, who thusly let go of his pen.

“You okay?”

Ian shifted towards Luke and wondered aloud, “What are we?”

Luke, astonished, gaped at the sudden question when Hana and Mai walked in the classroom. Ian and Luke froze at the sight of them, and the girls stumbled a bit when they saw the students they had heard so much chatter about this morning.

Breaking the tension, Shizuka greeted, “Hello, girls. Have any gossip for me today?”

“G-gossip?” Hana cried. “Er… no, nothing,” she added, waving her hands frantically.

With a hand on her hip, Shizuka asked, “What if I gave you extra credit for it?”

Mai opened her mouth, which Hana immediately covered with one hand, laughing nervously. “Really… nothing new is happening right now.”

The two girls shrugged into their seats right behind Ian and Luke as Shizuka returned to her board with a sigh.

While Ian turned back to his work, Luke swung around in his chair and, in a hushed tone, inquired, “Mai, you’re friends with Mimi Santos, right?” As he asked this, he carefully eyed other students who made their way into class.

Mai groaned at his question and answered, “No way. I mean, I already wasn’t before this year even started. After this morning, though, I’m certain that I will never be able to even think of her without feeling like I want to barf.”

Nodding, Hana whispered, “She was spreading all kinds of rumors about…” She looked at Ian and frowned. “She said that-”

“That me and Ian are together,” Luke finished quietly, cheeks pink.

Mai snorted in disgust and added, “She even had pictures of you two. I don’t know if they were doctored or... “ She paused, noting Luke’s blush. “Well, I think it’s really disgusting that she’s getting in your business. It seems like she’s trying to spread hate about-” She threw her arms up in faux terror. “- horrifying homosexuality!” She looked around to make sure no one was looking at her after that and added, unusually softly for her loud personality, “ It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Worried, Hana began whispering urgently to Mai, inaudibly to Luke, and Mai shook her head.

Turning back to Luke, Hana gently patted a hand on Luke’s shoulder said, “Listen… I’m sorry Mimi is doing this. She’s… awful. But you and Ian… I haven’t been here long, but I know everyone in the school loves you guys, even your rivals, Normal Boots.” Hana smiled, not in a weak way like Luke expected, but in a warm way, a way that radiated a genuine kindness and concern. “So don’t worry about any rumor she’s spreading. The truth always triumphs, and no matter what that truth is, everyone will accept you for it.”

Mai added in, “Yeah, or we’ll have to kick some ass, won’t we, Hana?”

With a wide grin, Mai winked at Luke and pounded her fist into her palm. Luke was surprised to see Hana nod fervently and agree, “Yep, I’m ready to fight anyone who gives you a hard time!”

Luke chuckled at the two girls and used all his power to keep himself from crying at their kind words. “Thanks, guys. You really are the best.” Hana blushed and shrugged, as if to say “it was nothing”, and Luke turned back to the front of the room. Luckily, Shizuka was too busy interrogating each new student who walked in the room to notice the conversation that had just happened right in front of her.

Leaning close to Ian, Luke whispered, “Sounds like we’ve at least got Hana and Mai in our corner.”

Ian sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, nodding. He turned to Luke and scolded, exasperatedly, “You really should be more quiet. I heard all of that.” Then, he turned back to his work.

Luke scooched back in his seat, snortling at Ian’s attempt to look angry. Luke had seen the corner of Ian’s mouth turned slightly, and he felt a weight lift off his chest, knowing with that small smile that Ian was doing better. With a smirk, Luke muttered, “I can read you like an open book, Moosey.”

Looking away, Ian covered his snickering face with a hand, and buried his face in his elbow, pretending to cough. Luke chortled and slapped their desk. “I saw that!”

Inhaling sharply, Ian put on a straight face and looked Luke in the eyes. “You saw…” His eyes wandered to the classroom’s door and he trailed off.

Turning to the door, Luke saw Mimi strutting in, sneering directly at him. Kakusu followed behind, looking as naive as ever.

The whole classroom went silent, and students looked from Luke and Ian to Mimi, as she strided over to her desk and slid in. PBG and Jon exchanged a confused look, as they slept in rather than attended breakfast that morning. Shane, who sat behind them, whispered something, and the two looked at Mimi angrily.

Mai hissed under her breath, “Oh, just wait until I wipe that smug look off her face…”

Seeing this, Shizuka snorted, “No drama, huh? Whatever, we’d better get started with this lesson, hm?” And then she began listing off some of this year’s most notable protagonists in gaming.

Luke turned and began taking notes, struggling to keep up with Shizuka’s lecture. While sneaking glances at Ian’s notes to fill in what he missed, Ian wrote something in the margins of his notes, and tapped it a few times to catch Luke’s attention.

_Mimi cracks me up. You ok??_

Luke was very glad to see Ian was taking this well. As inconspicuously as possible, Luke wrote his response back in his own notebook.

_yeah, but what about you?_

Ian scribbled:

_I’m good._

Luke nervously laughed under his breath while he wrote his reply.

_you’re lookin good too :)_

Huffing, Ian hastily shot back in shaky writing:

_Shut up, idiot._

Luke rested his chin on his hand as he returned to taking notes, unable to stop smiling throughout the rest of class. He loved seeing Ian get all flustered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'd call this """""filler""""" but lets just say the next chapter will be anything but filler tbh I'm so excited to write it
> 
> PS i'm over here imagining luke singing shower by becky g to ian and omg im literally crying send help :'^)


	8. Supportive Friends (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long since I updated this story, but I’m getting back into Asagao and I really wanted to keep it going. I was rereading the old chapters and the passage of time was really confusing - so! We’re just going to say it’s Friday at this point in the story. Cool? Cool!  
>  I hope this chapter makes up for the massive gap between updates oop

After class, the boys walked to lunch, discussing under their breath what they would tell the guys when they came out. They decided that Ian would come out first, and then Luke would come out as well, and pray to God it didn't look too rehearsed. Both boys agreed that they weren't really in a relationship, and neither considered their kiss from earlier to be a big deal (that's what they said, at least), so it'd be best to just leave those details out.

However, once they sat down at the Hidden Block table, Ian never said anything. He ate his food silently, glancing up occasionally. Luke felt his own stomach twisting as he considered whether he should open the conversation himself, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, his mouth felt dry and his throat tightened and his heart clenched up in his chest, and so, he didn't end up saying a word.

Jeff, noticing Luke's unusual anxiety, asked, "Hey, dude, are you okay?"

With a forced laugh, Luke answered, "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about me." On the inside, Luke berated himself. _That was the perfect opportunity to tell them! You blew it!_

“Well, if anything’s wrong, the gang is here for you.” Jeff flashed a glance from Luke to Ian, then, with a frown, he returned to his food.

At the end of lunch, he stood up and reminded everyone, "Remember, we have a meeting after school today. 6:30 as usual."

And everyone carried on comfortably, except for Ian and Luke.

***

After class, without a word, Ian rushed off somewhere on his own, and Luke went to his dorm and napped until his alarm went off at 6:20. Luke stretched out and sat up, and, to his surprise, saw Ian leaning against the door, waiting.

"Time to go, sleeping beauty," Ian said, and he stalked out the door.

Scrambling out of bed, Luke rushed out the door, hopping down the hall as he pulled his shoes on. "Ian, wait..!"

Ian paused, looking back at Luke as he caught up, then walked onwards. "Hey... Sorry I didn't say anything at lunch, I just didn't think it would be a good idea with the way Mimi was staring at us."

Surprised, Luke said, "What??? I didn't even notice Mimi." After a moment, he admitted, "I wanted to say something but I was way too nervous."

"Heh, yeah, that also made it hard."

They continued on in silence, Luke staring at his feet as he walked, trying to make his gait match Ian's in order to distract himself. Ian stared forwards as he walked, hands in his pockets. If Luke listened close enough, he could hear Ian very quietly humming one of those vintage songs he played on his record player sometimes, which Luke thought was very cute.

As they reached the door to the Azalea Arts Center, Ian reached for the handle, but didn’t turn it.

“What if they don’t want to be friends with us anymore?”

Luke blurted out, “That would never happen. They’re our best friends, and why would they care if we swing another way?” But… the truth is he felt the anxiety too. He knew it had to be irrational… but at the same time…

Without moving, Ian whispered, “I’m scared.”

Not having any words for this moment, Luke stepped forward and covered Ian’s hand on the knob with his own. “We can do this together, okay? I’m right by your side.”

“Our secret will come out sooner or later, won’t it? We might as well tell them now.”

Luke squeezed Ian’s hand, and together they opened the door.

As they walked upstairs, someone rushing down the stairs almost bowled them over - it was Mai, with her volleyball uniform on and her hair pulled in a tight ponytail. Seeing the two boys, she ducked her head and continued rushing past them.

Ian sighed. "Oh god, what did she do?" Luke didn't answer, but he had some suspicions.

Their suspicions were pretty much confirmed when they entered the club room. It was a disaster - every boy looked at least a little disheveled. Jimmy was as white as a sheet and Caddy looked like he had just been punched in the face.

"Holy crap," Luke muttered, seeing some desks flipped upside down.

Rubbing his ear, which Luke suspected Mai had just yanked, Jeff stumbled, "So, uh..." But before he could say anything else, Ian demanded, "What happened here?"

Luke froze, knowing the answer. Everyone looked at each other as if deciding whether it would be safe to tell the truth. Eventually, Jimmy spoke up. "Mai wanted to make sure we would be supportive friends to you guys, considering the rumors and everything."

Wallid looked at Jimmy in fear, obviously still shaken from Mai’s rampage. “She said she might be back later too.. I’m afraid…” Jeff gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Yeah... But we all were already talking about it when she came in, and we decided to go confront Mimi about it later. It was messed up how she was breathing down your necks earlier. And if she publishes anything..." Jeff trailed off.

Luke finished, "It wouldn't be very good for Hidden Block, I know."

To that, everyone looked at him with confusion. Wallid shook his head and corrected him, "No, it'd just be fucked up for you two. Who cares about how it affects the club?"

Jeff nodded. "We've never really cared about our reputation. Besides, if someone was actually bothered by us having gay members, I wouldn't want them to have anything to do with Hidden Block anyway."

Caddy chirped in, "I know we've had our differences, Moosey," he looked at Ian, "but I'm ready to slaughter anyone who messes with any of you."

Everyone made noises of agreement, and Luke and Ian looked at each other in surprise at all of this support. Jeff quickly clarified, "I mean, I'm not assuming anyone's sexuality here though, I'm just saying... well, uh, inclusivity."

Ian scratched his beard. "Well, uh...The rumors are right about me being gay."

With a shaky breath, Luke added, "They're right about me, too." He paused for a moment. “Well, I’m pretty sure they are, I mean, I guess I’m still figuring everything out, but…"

The club room filled with silence. Then, before anyone could say any more words of support, Jimmy blurted out, "Same here." He thought for a moment, then said, "Er, there's no rumors about me, but I'm pretty fucking gay."

Caddy blinked. "Wow. Anyone else?"

No one said anything, so Jeff clapped his hands together and assumed his usual dumb grin, and practically shouted, “Alright! So, who’s ready to go have a talk with Mimi?”

Sighing, Ian said, “I don’t know if just talking to her will work... Once Mimi finds anything she considers hot gossip, she won’t give it up for anything. Plus she apparently has pictures.”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “I thought she was bluffing. I mean, she couldn’t get pictures unless you two were…?” Caddy leaned in, wanting to know the answer.

Ian and Luke, who were sitting next to each other, both felt a pang of heat slide up their necks. Ian didn’t say a word, but Luke dissolved into a blubbering mess. His face bright red, he blabbered, “No, no, no, I mean, like, yeah, we did go, the, I mean, but we’re not-”

Using his hand to push Luke’s chin up and silence him, Ian turned to Jimmy and said, “We’re not really together, but we did go on a date.”

Jimmy snickered. “I fucking called it.” He threw out his hand in Caddy’s direction, who groaned as he handed over a few crumpled bills.

Shaking his head, Jeff said, “Come on guys, that stuff doesn’t matter. What matters is we look out for each other. So let’s head over to Primrose and sort everything out!”

Jeff led the club as they made their way to the girls’ dormitory. Everyone was joking around as if everything was normal - because it was. Luke bumped into Ian playfully and whispered, “We were worried for nothing. Are you okay?”

Ian bumped Luke back, a little harder and whispered, “That was a massive weight off my shoulders.”

Jimmy saw them bumping into each other and squeezed between them, putting his arms around their shoulders. “You two are cute. So what should we call ourselves, the Hidden Block Gays? The Hidden Gays?”

Ian laughed, unlike any other laugh Luke had ever heard before. Ian was obviously so much happier. “I like the sound of that.”

The gang finally reached Primrose and entered. Just as soon as they had all gotten inside, Mai ran directly into Jeff and bounced back, falling on her butt.

She stood up, and moaned, “Ugh, my ass…” Then looked up at the guys and her eyes lit up. “Hey, I was just about to head over to you guys!”

Scanning the group, Mai’s face broke into a great grin. “It seems like you're all good!” She tightened her ponytail while saying, “You guys, be sure to check out the school newspaper, it’s coming out on Monday. I sorted everything out, I talked to Mimi, and even Paul… There’s nothing to worry about.” Then, she added with a wink, “Honestly, I think you might enjoy it.”

Sighing with relief, Jeff replied, “That’s awesome Mai. But can we still talk to her? I still want to sort things out.”

Mai frowned and answered, “I don’t know, Mimi could change her mind about it easily if someone says the wrong thing to her. I know how to deal with her, though, so I’ll handle this for you guys. Leave it to me!”

Jeff turned back to Hidden Block and shrugged. “Is that cool with you guys?” Everyone agreed that this made sense, and the meeting was dismissed early, and the guys left the dorm while chattering about the next Stomping Sisters game.

Mai grabbed Luke’s and Ian’s sleeves before they could exit.

“The next title will be a completely new game, dumbass”, Jimmy snarled at Caddy, who snapped back, “You’ll see, all it’ll be is a port.” Jimmy started to yell something back to his roommate, but the door closed before Luke or Ian could hear it.

They turned their attention to Mai, who patted them each on the arm and grinned. “Do you guys have any plans for tonight?”

They looked at each other, then back at Mai. “Not at all, I was just planning on watching some stuff,” Ian answered.

“Well cancel those plans!” Mai squealed. “Hang out with me and Hana tonight!” She began skipping off to her room. Luke shrugged at Ian, and they followed her. After they reached the room, Mai sat on Hana’s bed and the two boys stood lingering in the middle of the room.

Luke glanced around, taking note of the posters and potted plants, among other things, and wondered aloud, “Where’s Hana?”

“Oh, she’ll be back soon. She’s with PBG, they’re getting alcohol.” She paused for a moment and added, “He has a _fake ID_.”

“Oh fuck yeah,” Ian said. “Also, Mai, I was wondering, what did you tell Mimi, and what’s gonna be in the new article…?” He looked at her intently, clearly still holding some anxieties over the whole situation.

Mai jumped up in excitement. “Oh man, it wasn’t easy, but I convinced her to spin the story.” After seeing the worried looks on their faces, she added, “Oh! But the article isn’t about you anymore. It’s actually…” She paused for dramatic effect, beaming, “About me!”

“Huh? What does that mean?” Luke blurted out.

“Well, I’m bi. Just because I’m boy crazy doesn’t mean I’m not girl crazy too!” With a dreamy sigh, she plopped onto one of the leather chairs. “Anyway, I told Mimi, it’s like, 2018, and no one is going to be okay with her writing a homophobic article or outing anyone… Once she realized it would damage her reputation, she was like-” Mai squeezed her nose with her fingers and said in the squeakiest possible voice, “‘I only care about myself, oh no, I need everyone to like me!’ ...So yeah!”

Luke asked, “What did you talk to Paul about then?”

Mai winked. “That’s a surprise.”

“Mai, thank you so much,” Ian said, “but are you sure you’re okay with everyone knowing that you’re bi?”

Shrugging, Mai said, “I don’t really care. I mean, it’s not like anyone will really care. Asagao is a pretty open minded school, I think. And it might even help other LGBT students feel more comfortable, so I’m happy about it.” The smile on her face indicated that she meant what she said 110%.

Right then, Hana and PBG walked in. Hana looked nervous, and quickly closed the door after her boyfriend stepped into the room. Gleefully, PBG looked at Ian and Luke, and said “Are you guys ready to get druuuunk?” He set down a duffel bag, plopped onto the free chair and, with a flourish, he pulled out a couple of bottles of rum, three 2 liters of Coke, and some cups he had collected from miscellaneous restaurants, setting them on the ground below him. He also took out a Smirnoff Ice, which he placed at the foot of the chair. “I know it’s too much, but I like to be prepared,” he chuckled. Then he looked up at Hana and held his arms out, and, with a blush, Hana sat in his lap. Then, seemingly for the first time, she took notice of the boys standing in front of her.

“Luke! Ian! Um… please, sit down, make yourself comfortable…” She spit out, as PBG pecked her on the cheek. 

Luke took a seat on the bottom bunk, but when Ian tried to go up to the top bunk, Mai said, “You should sit with Luke, Ian, it’ll be hard to play drinking games if you’re up there.” With red ears, Ian slouched back down and took a seat next to Luke.

Mai stood up and plugged the fairy lights in, then turned the main light off. “This looks great. Now who wants drinks?” She took a cup and poured rum up to almost a third of her cup, then filled the rest with Coke. Watching this, Hana went, “Blegh! That has to be disgusting…” To which PBG replied, “Don’t worry, babe, you can hardly taste the alcohol in what I got for you,” gesturing to the Smirnoff. Hana didn’t look too convinced.

After taking a sip of her drink, Mai looked up at Ian and Luke and, picking up another cup, asked, “Can I make either of you a drink?”

“Hell yeah!” “Yes please.”

Mai handed them both disgustingly strong drinks. “To your health,” Ian said, holding up his cup, before gulping as much down as he could. He smacked his lips and groaned, “That’s the good stuff.”

Luke took a small sip of his drink. Ew. It was a lot stronger than he was used to but…

He looked over at Ian, and the way the fairy lights made his eyes glow. The idea of completely letting loose around him right now sounded amazing...

He took a swig of his drink, and after that swig, he took another. He finished his drink in about a minute.

“Jesus, man,” Ian laughed. “You’re gonna be fucked up pretty soon.”

Luke felt a buzz run down his body. “That’s the goal, isn’t it?”

Pretty soon, the five were drinking as much as their bodies could hold. They started off playing card games, then, when they realized they were all pretty drunk, they decided to play truth or dare.

Ian, leaning back on Hana’s pillow, turned to Mai. “Whaddya say, Mai? Truth or dare?”

Mai covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Apparently, when she gets drunk, she can’t say a single thing without laughing. “I think, well…” She snorted. “Truth…?”

Ian pointed at her dramatically. “What’s the worst thing you ever did while stalking Jared?’

“ME? Stalk JARED?” Mai burst into laughter, falling onto the floor, holding her stomach. “Oh my god - I totally - stalked him - y - you’re - right!” She could barely get the words out through her laughter. She sat back on her chair and sighed, then said slowly, “One time I hid outside the window of his room and watched him change…” She started laughing again.

“What the fuck…” PBG said, trying to act creeped out, but he was on the verge of laughter. Then, a lightbulb seemed to flicker on in his head. “Oh! Oh! I have a dare for Hana,” he announced proudly.

“What is it? What is it?” Luke demanded, a huge smile on his face.

Hana looked insulted. “Don’t I get to choose if I wanna do a truth or a dare?”

PBG shook his head. “Not this time.” He then whispered something inaudible into Hana’s ear, which made her smack his shoulder repeatedly as he snickered. Hana yelled, “I won’t do that, oh my gosh!”

PBG was in stitches laughing when Ian yelled out, “Alright. If you won’t do what PBG said then… instead you have to… uh…” He looked around the room. “Kiss Mai!” Hana’s face turned pink, and she squeaked, “No, I can’t do that!”

PBG wiped a tear from his face. “She’s too afraid to do something like that.”

Sighing, Ian internally agreed PBG was right about that. But he hadn’t expected Mai to stand up, stride over to the pink haired girl, run a hand along her face, and lean in, brushing her lips softly against Hana’s.

Luke jumped up, hands on his head. “Holy crap, dude, _are you seeing this!?”_ He took off his hat and threw it at Ian, who sat up. “Woah Mai, you really went for it.” He fell back onto the bed in total shock.

Hana had frozen up completely, except for her lips, which kissed back. All in all it lasted about 15 seconds. When it was done, Mai stood up, looking down at Hana, for once not laughing. Hana stuttered out, “M-Mai… I-” But she couldn’t spit out another word before PBG had her lip-locked. He kissed her wildly as Mai dissolved back into her chair, watching them with tired eyes. Hana gasped for air and scrambled to fix her glasses when PBG stuttered, “And that’s what a real kiss looks like!” But behind his words was jealousy.

“So, uh,” Hana squeaked. “Why am I the only one who’s getting kissed…?” She looked over at Luke and Ian. Luke blabbered, “Oh, no, I mean, I love kissing Ian but I’m not very good, plus, I’d rather do it in the safety of our dorm room, you know?”

Ian snorted at Luke as he turned into a tomato. Ian scooted closer to him and leaned towards his ear to whisper, “If we share a kiss now, I mean… We can kiss more in our room, if you want.”

Ian leaned back and Luke looked down at Ian’s lips. Then he whispered to him, “You’re drunk, you know? I want to… but we don’t have to, okay?”

“You’re drunk too.” Ian rustled Luke’s hair. “That makes it more fun I think…”

Leaning in, Ian licked Luke’s lips lightly, and Luke opened his mouth to let Ian in. They felt their tongues clashing with one another’s, finding their way into each other’s mouths… It was wild, Luke could barely think or concentrate, he was already drinking but this made him feel more drunk than alcohol ever had. He gripped onto Ian’s hair in a desperate attempt to stay down to earth, and Ian began to try to climb onto Luke.

Luke gasped out in short whispers, “Ian - dude - wait,” and Ian immediately stopped, panting. He hid his face in Luke’s chest and groaned, “Oh my god…”, and Luke whispered as quietly as he could so Hana and PBG couldn’t hear, “It’s okay, I promise, I was just starting to, uh…” He tried to cover his pants as inconspicuously as possible.

“Damn…” PBG said, and in a failed whisper he added, “Hana, we need to step up our game.”

Mai’s mouth was hung open in shock. “I knew the rumors were true but, holy shit.” Then a grin steadily crept onto her face and she slowly pointed at the two. “You guys…” Wheezing, she fell to the floor yet again.

After a while, it had gotten pretty late, and instead of being hyper, everyone had morphed into exhausted blobs. It had come time for the guys to go home.

“I’ll see you dudes later, tonight was so fun, thanks for the alcohol Peebs… I’m gonna go throw up now.” Mai rushed out the door to the bathroom.

Hana kissed PBG and said, “I’d better make sure she’s okay… Get home safe, okay Peanut?”

PBG promised he’d be okay, and Hana ran after Mai. He turned to the couple and asked, “You two coming?”

Luke looked over to Ian, who was on the verge of sleep. “Ugh… do I really have to walk… I don’t want to…” Luke tsked and sighed, “I guess you don’t have to.” He bent over, and, with a groan, he lifted Ian up. Strenuously, he said, “Okay so, you’re heavier than you look. This is fine…” And he carried him out the door.

PBG looked shocked at Luke’s strength. “Do you need help, man?”

Luke gritted his teeth. “I’m fine!”

He barely made it out Primrose's side door before he decided to instead give Ian a piggy-back ride, which was infinitely easier. When they got back, PBG opened the door for Luke, who gave back a strained thank you, and he finally was able to drop Ian off on his bed, which he did as gently as he could.

“Urk,” Ian went, as he was flopped onto the bed. Luke fell back onto his own bed, and closed his eyes to sleep.

His mind wandered as he drifted off… to the way Ian looked in that room... to the way his blue eyes flickered in the light… To the softness of his hair… and his lips...

Luke sighed, then turned to his side to look at Ian. To his surprise, Ian was looking back at him.

“You’re not asleep yet?”

Ian mumbled, “No…”

Luke’s eyes scanned Ian’s face, and he realized something wasn’t right. He was supposed to do something else wasn’t he?

He stood, then shuffled over to Ian’s bed and slid under the covers next to him, and lightly brushed Ian’s hair out of his face. Ian, eyes half open, took Luke’s hand, and the two gently laced their fingers together. Luke shifted closer, and slid an arm under and around Ian, gently pushing his face towards his chest. “We got through today, didn’t we? I knew it would all be okay.”

Ian muttered through a face full of fabric, “Sorry for getting horny earlier.” Luke laughed, “Dude, it’s okay, I was just so embarrassed, I didn’t want to be hard in front of everyone.”

Ian laughed softly, then his breathes slowly turned into snores. After giving him a gentle kiss on the top of the head, Luke buried his nose into Ian’s hair. It smelled like… some kind of flower probably. He wasn’t sure. But it smelled really nice.

Eventually, the sounds of Ian’s snores ushered Luke into a deep sleep. Together, they kept each other warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience guys! 
> 
> I also wanted to say that I'm thinking about making an Asagao discord server??? Would anyone be interested??????


End file.
